SOUL: Alternate
by CherryBlossom1233
Summary: Alternate of my story SOUL. It starts off after chapter 3 NOT SOUL EATER PLEASE LOOK AT SOUL SUMMERY!
1. Chapter 1

Hello all! I decided to make an alternate sweet version, because of chapters that come soon. Fighting, rape, this is for the ones who, ya know, DON'T like that stuff :) This takes place after chapter 3, and it shall be cute story.

Soul

I woke up to Bel squealing and screaming. I sighed. This whole time we've been here, there hasn't been snow once, and i wanted to see it.

Bel broke down my door, and i jumped. Really, kicked it down...

Maria jumped up, hissing. "SOUL! GET UP! SNOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" She shreiked. "Snow?" I asked, still half asleep. "Snow!" She squealed, jumping up and down.

Cherry, dressed in warm clothes, poked her head in. Maria was instantly up, and rushed to her. Cherry scooped her up. The witch cat girl purred happily.

Sorry its short!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Fun snow day and secrets revealed!

Maria

As the others played outside, Cherry sat in her room, and talked to me. "You know, Maria? I feel happy to talk to you... You promise you won't tell the others i'm a lesbian?" She asked.

I shook my head and purred, happy sitting with her. "You know, if you were a girl, you'd be my best friend." She said. My eyes widened. I hopped off her lap and over to her desk where she left a pencil and paper. I took it in my paws and wrote out, _I'm a witch cat girl_ In messy letters.

Cherry read it and gasped. "Really?" She asked, looking at my. I nodded, and in a puff of purple smoke, a girl with long purple hair and purple eyes sat there in a purple dress (So she looks like Blair from actual soul eater right now) with huge breasts sat there. "Nyaa! Nice to finally meet you!" Purred Maria.

Again, sorry its short! I have to go pick up grandma from airport soon, so i was rushed and had little time.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Fun snow time!

Soul

I laughed happily. Me and the girls ended up in a snowball fight, and Bel was super hyper. I threw a snowball at Bel, and it hit her head. Pieces of white covered her hair as she laughed. Bel seemed super hyper this morning…

Blair watched with a smile, as we ran around. Suddenly, her eyes widened. "Bel! DID YOU DRINK OUR COFFIE!?" Cried Blair. Jittery Bel answered by screaming "YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" I sighed.

Explains how she managed to kick down my door… And a lot more. And why our coffee was missing. Tana and I looked at each other, before bursting out laughing as Blair tried to calm down the hyper brunette.

After the fun, the sun began to set. Blair asked me to get Cherry, and said she should be in her room. I walked there and opened the door, to find the most shocking thing ever. I saw Maria in human form and Cherry MAKING OUT. I watched with shock as Maria poked at Cherry's huge boobs, causing her to laugh. Then the spotted me. "I see I'm interrupting something here…" I said, starting to turn, my face red with embarrassment. "Hold it hold it hold it hold it!" Cried Cherry.

"Don't tell anyone about this!" She begged. "Nyaa, Souly, don't tell…" pouted Maria. "Okay." I agreed, still in shock, so I didn't have many words to say. "Dinner time." I added. Maria turned back to a cat, and Cherry scooped her up. "Off to dinner!" She sang, as if nothing happened.

I smiled and pushed it out of my head. I wondered how it got to that though. I'll ask Maria about it tonight. I went to my room to brush off the snow, and my mind thought about me kissing Tana like that. My face turned bright crimson red. Maria, still in cat form, jumped onto my counter.

"Thinking about kissing Tana?" She teased. My face got redder, and she laughed, "So you WERE thinking about that!" She giggled evilly. "Shut up." I said trying to hide my blush that deepened. I got a dark idea.

"Well, I wonder what would have happened if I didn't come in when I did. What would you have done…" I giggled darkly. She poofed human, and her face was a bright crimson. "New deal, no more teasing about this." "Deal." I agreed. She poofed cat and hopped on my head, playing with my snowy hair.

She wore a mini purple witch hat, which was pretty cute. Before we left, Maria told me about an animal maid café in town, and suggested me and her go work there.

I agreed, but I wondered how I'd look. Maria could pull it off, with big breasts. Me and my medium chest might not look as hot. But I do need a job…

"Great! We start tomorrow!" "You already got us the jobs!?" "Nyaa, I thought you'd say yes."

TIME SKIP TO TOMORROW

We walked into the café, and a girl with blonde hair in braids and green eyes in a blue maid dress with darker blue stripes and a white frilly apron in white stocking or whatever their called that went a bit past her knee and silver high heels rushed to us.

"You must be the new girls!" She sang. She had cute white sheep ears. She rushed us into the back. When we got in the dressing rooms, she said, "My name is Veela."

She gave us our dresses. Maria's was a long sleeved white topped dress with a black bottom under her breasts, with ruffles at the bottom. She had black strappy black heels with black roses on the tips. She had stockings that ended below her knees, with black bows tied around the back of them. The dress complimented her boobs.

The second I saw mine, my face turned bright red. It was short and blue, and a white apron around the waist. The fabric around my breasts was white, and made my boobs more noticeable, and I wore a white lace chocker with a pink bow on it.

The ends of the sleeves matched the choker, white lacy with pink bow. I had stockings like Veela's and shoes like Veela's too. She put a blue matching maid headband or whatever with white lace and little pink bows on the end of it. She also put snowy white bunny ears on me.

Why do I regret this already?

Like it? IT TOOK FOREVER! YOU BETTER LIKE IT! XD It's hard to do this...


End file.
